DCUO's Smash
"DCUO's Smash & Roll Community: An Incredible Smashing and Rolling Freedom Superhero Community!" What is this new community? The word community means for fellowship and for organized society. This is a community for everyone on DCUO. The DCUO's Smash and Roll Community! To help everyone in DCUO as a sort of community service. It is about the common values in video games and comic books. This new community will do so much for all, from creating "fantasy battles", doing tournaments, having contests, talking about the latest comic books, discussing the latest update or DLC, recording gameplay, getting on the FNL show, creating a new show, you name it.......etc., etc.,...... This community never really started because a community of one is not a community but a solo. I have deleted most of the stuff but kept a couple things so you could see what could have been but never will be. "The Smash & Roll Trade & Request Central" This is where the DCUO Smash & Roll Community can put a request for something they need in the game or a trade they would like to make by emailing if you can not find it here: DCUO Collections DCUO Briefings DCUO Investigations | DCUO's Smash N' Roll Society Anyone interested in being added to the "roll call" of the Smash N' Roll Society, email freedomrollerman@gmail.com 'I (FreedomRollerMan) will be making comic book style videos based on the DCUO game. ' (NOTE: Again this is something that could have been but never will be. If you read this and had signed up and still want to have your character drawn by me, then you need to email me with the email I put or mail me in the game.) If you are unable to add or edit something and would like to add or edit something, email freedomrollerman@gmail.com and let know what you want to add or edit. | | |- | Official Website links: The official DCUO website The official DCUO forum The official DCUO Community page The official DCUO Youtube From FreedomRollerMan: "Hi I am FreedomRollerMan, my superhero character name in DCUO USPC Server. Hey I am starting up this new community for DCUO and calling it "DCUO Smash & Roll Community": A Freedom Superhero Community. I want to start up this new community to get on the DCUO FNL Show because I notice the ones in a community group seem to be on multiple times while others have only been on once or not at all. Everyone deserves to be on the show. A new community needs to be created. I encourange any that read this to leave a note to discuss: freedomrollerman@gmail.com Please include your character name in game, which server you are on, and what contributions, if any, you would like to give this new community. If you created a character in DCUO and broke out the braniac ship, you qualify as this new community. "DCUO's Smash & Roll Community!"" FreedomRollerMan (talk) 18:00, December 22, 2013 (UTC)